


Protector

by magamagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magamagi/pseuds/magamagi
Summary: Perhaps his mother's prayers to God for angels to care for and protect her children had been heard and answered in a different way than he expected
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Madness

What better way to come back than to end up with a bunch of messed-up vampires? Good for a hunter is good 

He was heading for the impala when his phone started ringing. Dean pulled out his cell phone and recognized Bobby's number so he picked up the phone right away. He couldn't even say hello because Singer was already talking 

Dean, where are you? - asked Bobby a bit restlessly -

Colorado, is something wrong? - declared Dean putting the guns in the trunk while Sam was mimicking him --

Can you come? - inquired at Bobby -

Yes, of course, but what's going on? - This is the Winchester Major getting into the car-

What's going on? - Sam asked -

There's something you have... well, it has to do with or rather someone," explained the man on the other end of the phone. 

It's all right," said the green eye before he locked up.

What's going on? - asked his younger brother -

Bobby wants us to see something and his tone of voice is not very reassuring - I point out by starting the car 

Any ideas? - asked the minor again -

No," answered Dean before heading to the motel to clean up a bit and see what Bobby would show them -

dean's head was spinning. he didn't know what was going on, but it couldn't be good and more because of bobby's worried tone. the next nine hours after leaving the motel were based on creating conspiracy theories fueled by sam. the oldest of the brothers could swear that his brain was going to explode from the stress in the end being a winchester meant misfortune or that's what's happened for as long as he can remember. Of course, his lost baseball and the broken wheel of his tricycle are nothing compared to the things he has experienced, but something tells him it started there. 

...

The engine of the '67 Chevy sounded like new as if it hadn't rolled over for nine hours when they arrived at Bobby's house. Dean and Sam knocked on Bobby's door and didn't have to do it twice because it opened so fast that Dean was going to make a joke about it, but when I saw his face I preferred not to 

Come in," he said, closing the door and leading them into the room.

As Dean entered, he could see Ellen who was struggling to hold back tears, trying to look strong and... ash? 

Guys,calm down,it's me-- i expect ash to step back as he watches the brothers get on top of him--

Without a second thought I poured holy water on him as I grabbed him by the shirt and set him in the devil's trap. Sam on the other hand pulled out the knife that was Ruby's 

No Dean I'm not a demon - he said trying to get the holy water off his face with his hands -

That's what a demon would say - I refute Sam quickly -

Yes, but one wouldn't get out of the trap, and wouldn't squirm into the holy water," said the man who thought he was dead.

Okay - I pronounce Dean still cautious -

Did they bring you back to life too?

Did they? - I asked the Dean in frustration to pour holy water on him again -

Just in case - the elder Winchester excused himself - days are rare these days 

How come you're here, Ask? Sam asked, putting the knife away -

We saw your body - I quote Dean -

He never died - reported Ellen upset -

It was a lie, guys - confirmed Ash somewhat embarrassed to lie to you -

So... 

Jo - I declare Ash -

What? Asked Dean something missing

Everything was very fast and obvious, now that I think about it - he started saying Ask¡h - I was passing them valuable information that could help them fight Azazel and put him at a disadvantage, he was a pebble in their shoe so he would go for me. At that time Jo had already left home, she was hunting and training with Rufus - the man indicated at the mention of his daughter Ellen under his head - she had started to meet people so she found out, don't ask me how or who told her, but that day I heard a noise in the back, I went to see and there she was as if she had been run over by an 18 wheel truck. I was going to help her when she explained to me what would happen without thinking I did what she ordered me to do, I threw the beers away so that Ellen would go to look for more and we waited for the possessed hunter to come in, we caught him, we left the bar and we exploded him with him inside 

Dean was frozen by what he just heard and understood Bobby and Ellen's attitude

The body? - asked Sam -

You don't want to know, but training with Rufus and spending time with him makes people a bit twisted now I wish they wouldn't ask Sam - declared Ash with a half smile -

You're telling me that...

Dean's brain was slowed down by the information he just received. He couldn't even put sentences together completely, so he was interrupted by Ash. 

Yes, Jo saved me and we agreed to help them," said Ash before going on, "I was their closest and safest source of information so we decided I should be safe. So we started to leave them the information in a hidden way so that they could find it or we gave it to them through Bobby

That last statement explained Bobby's reaction as more concern than surprise 

You knew and you didn't say anything? Dean asked, feeling a little betrayed 

It was the best. He said solemnly

Of course Bobby the best thing was to lie to me and not warn me that my daughter was on the trail of a group of demons," interrupted Ellen furiously.

What made you reveal your non-death? - Dean asked anxiously where things were going 

God knows he had tried to take Jo away more than once to protect her from this Winchester life and curse that he had no proof of, but he was sure she existed. For a while she thought she had made it, when she found out she had left home her only consolation was that at least she would not be near him. By changing her life for Sammy's she knew she would only have one year, she wanted to run and spend it with her. She resisted, knowing that it would cause her pain when she left, that was the least she wanted.

Well, since Jo found out you sold your soul she got too angry, she almost took the car to look for you and shoot you for being such an idiot - I speak Ash with a crooked smile - after I explained to her that it was because of Sam she calmed down a bit recognizing that she would have done the same for someone she cares about, from then on she started looking for a way to save you without it affecting Sam - the man continues explaining - she almost didn't sleep, she ate little, but it was her you know? Her jokes, sarcasm and willingness to help - she points out with a sad look as she moves and continues to relate - your time was getting shorter and your trip to hell was inevitable. It was inevitable," she said, looking at Dean darkly - the first few weeks of your death she was locked up without food or sleep, I could only hear her crying. One day she just got up, ate, changed and went hunting. With a suicidal plan to find Meg and Lilith for Duluth, also for her father, the Roadhouse, trying to kill me and for your death 

It didn't occur to you that it was time to tell me - I declare Ellen furious -

Well I couldn't just show up out of the blue Ellen without knowing if it was safe and betray her as if it meant nothing," said Ash abruptly looking at Ellen who could smoke out of her ears at any moment.

His safety came before anything else you promised - Harvelle grunted quickly -

Where is she? -I ask Sam - 

With Rufus, he's holding her back from going to a witch's coven alone," said Ash.

You wanted to go to a witch's coven alone? - Dean asked, surprised by that -

I'm going," said Ellen more as a warning than as a question

Ellen - warned Bobby as he saw her heading for the door -

She's my daughter - I express it harshly -

What are you going to do? Talk to her like when she wanted to hunt and you ran her off? Because that didn't work out very well and nobody betrayed her - I declare Ash harshly crossing his arms -

So what's your big idea? Because I'm not going to stand here talking while she can do something stupid," Harvelle asked, facing him. 

That Dean ... the boys talk to her part of what she wants to do that is related to them also they are contemporaries - said Ask seeing the brothers -

If they talk to her, maybe she'll calm down her suicidal instincts a little bit. 

Well come on - said Dean leaving without saying more -

... 

He had never felt so worried about anyone other than Sammy or his father, least of all a girl. The guilt had been trying to keep him out of trouble and now in a way she got involved in this because of him. 

He had to get to her and fix her up or he would never forgive himself for something happening to Jo for trying to save him. God wanted to beat himself up for not looking for her sooner, tell her that it was okay it was the second time he left her like that when Duluth happened I didn't call her and because he was a coward who was afraid of nailing himself to her, of wanting a worldly life, of forming a family and then having it taken away from him like most of the people he loved


	2. Calm

They hadn't even stopped to rest, they just stopped to refuel. Dean didn't want to waste a minute, he had learned that even a wasted second could make a difference in his work. Because of Sam's insistence on changing places so as not to die in a traffic accident by falling asleep he ended up in the back seat with his eyes closed, but unable to sleep. All he could think about was not having returned the damn call, about Jo telling him that she wouldn't mind seeing him again, about his triumphant smile when he won an argument, about challenging him and playing his game without falling like the others. With those thoughts he could close his eyes, but not rest. At least ellen had stayed with bobby and ash so she could talk quietly with jo without them fighting 

As soon as he was out of Rufus' house he got out of the car, before Sam even turned it off, walked quickly across the porch to the door which he nervously knocked on, no answer came back, but to no avail. He was already starting to despair and everything was relatively quiet, too quiet for his taste. They didn't hear anyone come to open the door, but a muffled scream made the brothers nervous.

Sam brings the lock picks here - ordered by the eldest of the Winchesters - 

Dean - warned Sam -

Dean knew the reasons why that would be wrong. It was broad daylight and if anything had happened that generated noise, one of the neighbors called the police, concerned that they were the first suspects to be on the scene.

Bring them in now - Dean ordered again -

Well," said the long-haired boy, knowing I wouldn't change his mind...

Sam hurry up - I'm screaming impatiently 

Here you go - I mention Sam delivering the order -

Dean forced the door, went inside and pulled out his gun while Sam pulled out the demon-killing knife as they walked down the hall when they heard a struggling noise in the living room they both looked at each other and continued walking, the noise getting louder. As they entered the room they came across something surprising and unexpected 

Rufus was gagged and tied to a chair before they met again, Dean waved Sam to check the rest of the house 

Rufus, are you okay? - I quietly declare by approaching and removing the rag from my mouth -

Drugged up, but complete," he replied tiredly.

It's all clear - reported Sam as Dean released Rufus -

What happened? -the green-eyed boy asked- - 

The pupil overtook the teacher - she pointed out by rubbing her wrists with bindings -

Jo did this? - I ask in disbelief Sam -

If - I simply declare -

Where is it? - inquired the youngest of the brothers -

I guess trying to find vampire blood - the dark one pointed out something obvious -

Weren't you holding her back from attacking a bunch of witches? - Sam asked, confused -

That's what I thought until I saw that it was one of the last ingredients for the spell, not to mention the hidden expedient," explained the dark-skinned man. 

What spell? - Dean asked in frustration, he still couldn't understand this -

Apparently there is some kind of ritual with a compass that guides you where you want to go or with you want to go, but you need some ingredients like vampire blood, witch blood, mermaid tears, werewolf hair and other weird stuff - explained the man taking a sandwich with distrust and denying the head -

That would be a kind of GPS that would guide her to Lilith and Meg - I speak Sam tentatively -

Can you believe I'm getting high on my lunch? - throwing the bread in the trash -

Dean who had the brain with a thousand possibilities was finally trying to find a north to organize all the information and put together a plan, he could talk

How long has he been gone? - Dean asked. According to what he was told, Jo was not stable enough to be alone, let alone go hunting without company.

A couple of hours," said Rufus.

But if we talk to you," said Sam somewhat confusedly.

My phone is not in my pocket which makes me think that I recorded myself more than once talking to Bobby - said the dark one - smart girl Ellen and William's - concluded with a bitter smile -

That explains the technical talk - complete the long-haired boy -

Do you know where there's a vampire group? - Dean asked -

I haven't heard or seen any signs of vampires in months," declared the older man.

Shit - said the green-eyed boy in frustration -

I think we should start looking for signs - Sam with initiative - I'll also warn Ash and Bobby the more people who help the better

Let's get started," said Dean, giving the green light to begin the search.

I'll make a couple of calls," reported Rufus.

...

It had been a few hours before they found something, but it wasn't very good 

As it turns out, a new group of vampires was settling down within three hours of Rufus' house. The bad news that accompanied that finding was that the vampires were more aggressive and they were young and noisy. Not to mention that they were 20 and growing up for someone alone was much more than they could chew

Sam picks up the stuff we're leaving," declared Dean standing and heading for the door.

You really think I'd go? - asked the above-named - it would be suicide

I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Sammy, in case you don't remember when Her first hunt ran away from home and she ran for bait," Dean spat in annoyance.

I know, but we're not quite sure if that's the place and we could lose valuable time for her - I'm talking Sam -

Or win it," said the elder Winchester. 

Rufus was about to intervene so that they wouldn't start fighting when he was interrupted by a noise coming from the kitchen. 

Are you expecting company? - Dean asked, pulling out his gun -

No - he answered quietly, taking his gun -

Perfect - I sarcastically declare the green-eyed boy -

Everyone was ready to catch the intruder. Dean went through the kitchen entrance, which was in front of the living room, Rufus went through the kitchen door, which led to the front hall. 

Rufus opened the door with his gun up. He expected some enemies from the past, but he found a dirty, bloody, wounded girl lying on the kitchen island with her eyes closed trying to recover mentally to act as if it didn't hurt at all like hell. She had on her right a container full of a crimson liquid that would bet her whiskey that it was blood and on the left side her shotgun

The man let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and alerted the girl who turned to see him 

You drugged me and loved me," said Rufus bitterly.

One less ingredient - he said in greeting mode as he pointed to the blood -

That's all you're gonna say? - asked the incredulous brunette _

I would apologize, but I don't regret that you weren't those vampires were a little crazy - I declare Jo with a smile that twisted a little from the pain -

You look awful - I indicate by placing the gun on the kitchen table -

I'd tell you to look at them, but they don't exist anymore - I explain in a very Dean-like tone -

You guys come out now, it's Jo," declared Rufus, looking at the other entrances to the kitchen.

Jo's alarms went off a bit after those words, since Rufus wasn't very sociable to have visitors, but she remembered that he ran away so it was probably just Ash and Bobby. so she turned to see them. What I can't imagine was seeing Sam Winchester come through the door he just used a few minutes ago. Jo's heart tightened a bit from the pain knowing that behind Sam would not enter Dean with his pretty green eyes, leather jacket and that strange necklace 

Hello Jo - I pronounce Sam with a shy smile -

Seriously Sam looked like a golden retriever puppy thought Harvelle

Jo gave him a muffled smile in greeting mode which dissolved when she saw Dean fucking Winchester come into the kitchen in all his glory 

I don't think it's necessary to say that it was stupid to hunt those vampires alone - I point out Dean putting his gun away -

For a second, Jo's brain stopped working. The first images her brain showed her were of that night in Duluth where Sam almost raped and killed her when he was possessed by Meg's dog.   
Trap. This was a trap, all twisted up. How could she think Meg and Lilith wouldn't realize they were her targets? Well, she was aware that this could happen. With that in mind, she didn't hesitate to take her gun and stand away from the three of them at a point where none of them were out of her field of vision so she could shoot anyone who came close. She wouldn't kill them, but she would give them time to escape.

I swear the first one who comes near me blew his fucking head off - he threatened to get the gun ready to shoot, his whole body hurt, but it wasn't time for that -

Jo, I'm calm, Dean. I declare by waving my hands in sign that I'm putting the gun down...

Of course, Mother Teresa of Calcutta doesn't screw you. I'm talking sarcastically and dryly. 

Those words caused Dean to roll his eyes-

I don't think this is the best way for him to find out," said Sam calmly.

Relax, Jo, it's Dean," said Rufus. "I wouldn't have believed it either if it wasn't for Bobby. 

Rufus, I promise I'll get you out of this - I mention the crystallized eyes and the broken voice - 

Jo calm down - repeated Sam - it's us, Dean and Sam

That's what some demons would say - he spat out the words as rudely as he could -

Those demons weren't going to fool her. Not again. They looked, talked, looked and moved like them, but they weren't. as much as it hurt dean, she saw his inert body when they buried him. she mourned him and visited his grave. it was a test she had just been given of her own free will. she had to pass it. not only to save the world, but the only people she had left, sam, ash, rufus and bobby. she had to avenge her father, uncle john and dean 

Shooting them would break the few whole pieces of his heart, but no one said it would be easy 

Ok enough - I point out tired Dean addressing her to take away his shotgun to end all the fuss -

I said don't come any closer - I scream before I shoot the biggest Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first supernatural fanfic. I hope you like it.  
> As you will realize, history will not respect the canon and order of some facts  
> Leave your comments on how you feel about the story so far I would appreciate it very much  
> PS: I had to save Ash. I liked him a lot.


End file.
